Iyubovta
by DeadlyDuckling
Summary: Zehn Jahre sind ins Land gezogen, der Krieg ist beendet und Naruto ist endlich mit einer schwangeren Hinata verlobt. Doch dann kehrt eine unerwartete Person zurück.


Dicke Nebelschwaden ziehen sich über den Asphalt, die Nacht liegt wie schwere Schwingen einer Krähe über den Dächern der Stadt und den Wipfeln der Bäume. Das Gurren einer Taube durchbricht die unheimliche Stille. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, ein letztes Innehalten, ehe das Chaos hereinbrechen und alles mit sich reißen wird, wie eine riesige Welle. Unaufhaltsam, stark und unbeugsam, so scheint es. Die Nacht hat selbst die sonst so saftig grünen Blätter schwarz gefärbt, die nun seicht im Wind wehen, ein Lied mit der Taube anstimmen.

Zwei Männer sind es, die aus ihrem Halbschlaf schrecken, als sich eine weitere Gestalt aus dem Schatten schält, den dunklen Mantel der Nacht abstreift und sich in einen kleinen Lichtkegel bewegt und sich den Männern präsentiert, fast darum bettelt bemerkt zu werden, auch wenn er sich lautlos verhalten hat. Verschlafen und doch einsatzbereit sind die Wachen, die das Tor der Stadt unter den Blättern bewachen, jeden Neuankömmling betrachten und genausten begutachten. Das Misstrauen ist ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben, kein Mucks verlässt ihre Lippen, die verdächtig eng zusammengepresst werden.

Auf den ersten Blick erkennen sie den Fremden nicht. Seine Statur spricht jedenfalls dafür, dass es sich um einen Mann halten muss. Hochgewachsen ist er, schwarzes Haar umrahmt die Maske, die auf seinem Gesicht ruht, ihn anonymisiert. In einer Großstadt, in der jeder jeden kennt. Das einzige, was ihn von all dem Gesindel, das sich bei Tagesanbruch auf die Straßen bewegen würde, unterscheidet und ihn einzigartig macht. Nun, nicht einzigartig. Die Anbu, die er erfolgreich umgegangen hat, tragen ähnliche Masken und doch ist er keiner von ihnen. Er tritt an den Tisch der Wachen heran, schiebt ihnen ein Stück Papier zu. Etwas, das ihn ausweisen soll, wahrscheinlich. Die Augen weiten sich, Unglaube zeichnet sich in den Zügen der Männer ab, ehe der vermeintlich Fremde seine Maske ein Stück in die Höhe schiebt, ein leichtes Lächeln sich auf dünnen Lippen abzeichnet. Mehr Beschreibung soll nicht von Nöten sein. Die Wachen erkennen ihn, wissen nicht ob sie Freude walten lassen sollen und belassen es bei einem Nicken, während geweitete Augen und offene Münde noch immer von Erstaunen und Erkenntnis zeugen. Sie würden noch lang an dieser Begegnung zu nagen haben, würden wohl erst Stunden danach realisieren was passiert ist, wer sich an den restlichen Wachen vorbei gestohlen hat und das geschlossene Tor überwunden hat. Es ist nicht das erste Mal und doch eine völlig andere Erfahrung für die Wachen.

Der Fremde setzt die Maske erneut auf, bewegt sich gemächlich und langsam davon, nur ein Ziel vor Augen. Er hat nicht vor sich in dieser Nacht mit der Hokage auseinanderzusetzen. Dafür haben sie an einem anderen Tag Zeit. Eventuell in der Früh, wenn man sie aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen hat und von seiner Rückkehr unterrichtet hat. Er könnte diese Begegnung schon jetzt hinter sich bringen, ist er sich doch sicher, dass sie in diesem Moment ihre dicken Brüste auf ihren Schreibtisch presst und der Geruch von Sake aus ihrem Mund quillt, während sie über all ihren Dokumenten schläft. Er kann nicht leugnen, dass sie vor Jahren in seinen ersten erotischen Träumen aufgetaucht ist, doch das liegt eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zurück, liegt in der Kindheit, die eigentlich nie Kindheit war. Nun jedoch interessiert ihn die Hokage nicht mehr, hat er sich doch Wichtigerem verschworen, gibt es doch gerade eine Person, die sein Interesse geweckt hat und die er zwangsläufig wiedersehen würde. Er läuft die sauberen Gassen der Stadt entlang, seine Schritte hallen an den Mauern wider, sind das einzige Geräusch an diesem Ort. Die Taube hat längst den Schlaf gefunden, der Wind pfeift nur ab und an durch die Straße, wirbelt Staub auf, den die Ladenbesitzer nicht weggefegt haben. Er erinnert sich an die belebten Straßen, die Freude und das Leid. Gefühle, die so gegensätzlich sind und sich doch in jedem einzelnen Dorfbewohner widerspiegeln, denn sie alle verbindet eine Vergangenheit, mindestens ein Krieg, der so viele Leben gefordert hat und doch liegt auch dieses Ereignis schon Jahre zurück. Wieder schiebt er die Maske zurück, biegt in eine weitere Gasse ein, die sich durch Dunkelheit allein auszeichnet und verschwindet in ihrem endlosen Schlund aus Leid und Erinnerung, so allgegenwärtig wie vor über zehn Jahren.


End file.
